Drew x Mya
by DrAwesomeGuy
Summary: A random book I decided to make. It should be fun. It was for my fun so don't judge please.
1. Chapter 1

Drew POV

My name is Drew Canez, I am 8 years old. I recently moved so I had to switch schools. Its the first day of 3rd grade. We were running late so my mom had me by the and we were running to my class. As we were I saw a guy holding a girls hand and also running to what looked like the same class. We went into the front door right after the late bell rang.

"Sorry we were running late."

Our parents said to the teacher.

"Oh that's quite alright, it is the first day of school after all. Just getting used to the new year."

The teacher didn't mind.

"Okay Drew, behave and have a good day."

She kissed me on the cheek.

"I know mom. I will."

Then she walked away waving.

Mya POV

After we got to the class my dad said goodbye then left.

"Okay Mya do your best and remember if you ever need help just raise your hand."

"I know dad. I've done this 3 times before."

He smiled and walked away waving.

"Okay you 2 let's see where you sit. What's your name?"

The teacher asked me.

"Its Mya."

"Mya Canez?"

" Yes."

"Okay you sit right here."

She said pointing at a desk.

"And you are?"

"I'm Drew."

"Drew Canez?"

" Yep."

"Okay well you sit next to Mya. I have the seats arranged in alphabetical order."

He came over and sat down next to me.

"You have the same last name as I do?"

"Yep guess I do."

"Are you related?"

The teacher asked.

"No we're not."

We said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled with embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

Mya POV

After we went through the first part of the day it was lunch time. Since I just got here I didn't have any friends or people I knew to hang out with. I was walking around to find a place to sit and eat my lunch. Then I ran into Drew again.

"Oh hi."

"Hi, looking for a place to sit?"

"Yep."

"Yeah me too. How about over there?"

He pointed over to a tree.

"Sure."

We walked over to the tree and sat down. We sat next to each other.

"So are you new here?"

"mm hm."

"Oh so am I. I hope we find some cool, nice guys and girls to hang out with."

"Yep."

As he was about to say something a couple of guys walked passed us and started making fun of us like we were boyfriend and girlfriend. We're only 8. Why would we already be a couple. I turned to look at them and they were 4th graders. As they continued a couple of 5th graders came up and told them to back off. Of course they did. They looked at us and smiled. We just smiled back as they walk away.

"I can't wait until we're also 5th graders. That'll be cool."

"Yep."

"You don't say very much do you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have anyone to talk to here at school so I keep quiet until I find someone to talk to."

"Well you can talk to me."

"Huh?"

"I'll be here to talk to always. You're my first and new friend, Mya."

"Yeah you too."

we smile at each other then finish eating our lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Drew POV

After a couple of years pasted we were in 5th grade. Mya and I are very good friends and we made alot of new friends along the way. We were sitting under the tree where we first became friends when Gaven came up to us.

"Hey guys."

"Hey."

"Hi."

we said to him as he sits down next to us.

"I can't believe that we will be graduating in a couple months. Now that sounds like a long time but in reality, its not."

"Wise words man, wise words."

"Well its not like we won't see each other ever again. As long as we have each other's numbers we can always stay in contact."

Mya said.

"Yeah she is right."

"you always say she's right. I wonder if that is just an accident or if that means something."

He said while leaning closer to us. Lucky me the others came just in a knick of time.

"Leave him alone Gavin."

Ashley said.

"Cause if you don't I'll start making fun of you with Sophie over here."

Michael knudged Gavin and Sophie. They both punched him in both arms. We laughed as the rest of them sat down next to us. Oh how much time flies. It was like yesterday that we were little 3rd graders and now we're almost out of elementary completely. Its going to be sad when we go our ways. Well like Gavin said we still have 2 months right? That should be enough time.


End file.
